Marriage Troubles of Ellie Bishop
by GibbsyWibbsyUnicorn
Summary: We all know how Ellie and Jake's marriage ended. Jake came clean about the cheating. But what if he didn't? What if he had waited until Ellie found out herself? How would she react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever story, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, we would still have tony. *Sobs***

 **Warnings: This One-Shot contains some sexual content and mild cursing. If you read and do not heed these warnings, it is nobody's fault except your own and I refuse to be held responsible for any emotional damage and\or scarring.**

 **Summary: We all know how Ellie and Jake's marriage ended. Jake came clean about the cheating. But what if he didn't? What if he had waited until Ellie found out herself? How would she react?**

 **(Jake may be a bit OOC depending on how you viewed him)**

[Bishop P.O.V]

I hop out of my car, exited. The case was open and shut, so Vance had Gibbs send us home early. Jake was acting a little distant lately, so I was going to use the time to surprise him.

Jogging up the stairs, I am about to open the door to our apartment, when I hear the

noises coming from inside.

"Jake, Baby!" A woman's voice screamed from inside. "Damn, Mallory!" Hearing my husband scream her name, something inside of me snapped.

It was like there was a cable holding everything together inside my chest, and it was just yanked out, letting my heart fall onto the ground.

I burst through the door and their they are, a brunette woman I had never seen before on top of Jake, both naked and laying on the couch.

The woman shrieked with surprise at my sudden entrance and rolled of Jake and the couch, falling on the floor.

"What the F*k is this!" I yell angrily, trying to fight of the tears. "Wait, I'm sorry, calm down, It's not what it looks like!" Jake pleads, jumping up and walking towards me, not making any attempt to cover his exposed junk.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms with a scowl on my face, now completely and utterly p!$$ed.

"Really, because looks to me like you are cheating on me with some S!*t. I'll send you the divorce papers, jerk!"

"Don't call her a S!*t!

"Are you seriously defending _her_?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Oh, so now your the boss of me?"

"Damn right I am! I married you, I own you!"

"Oh, F*k no! You did not just say that!"

"I told you not to talk to me like that!" He yells, slapping me across the face.

I slowly turn my head to look at him, shocked. He was panting angrily, still seemingly filled with rage.

"What did you just do?"

"I - uh - um…. Well, i um…" He stuttered out, all the rage replaced by nervousness and a hint of fear.

"You bastard!" I scream, punching him. I draw back my fist, and punch him again, and again.

Then I stand up and pull out my handcuffs. "Jake Malloy, You are under arrest for assaulting a federal agent. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

I cuff him and start dragging him to my car. Tossing him in my backseat, I shut the door and take out my phone.

I dial the directors number, and wait for him to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Director, just thought I should give you a heads up. I am arresting a civilian for assaulting a federal agent."

"Who?"

"I am arresting my husband for assaulting me. Goodbye."

 **That's it! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Authors note

Okay, so i want to do a new story. I have started, like, ten, but can only do one at a time. I am going to do a crossover:Scorpion & supernatural. You don't have to watch both of them, it's just a lot better if you do. It's called Winchester Genius. Here's a summary.

It's placed in real life. John Winchester was delusional, believing in the things that go bump in the night. He went around killing those he believed to be monsters, and dragged his kids along for the ride. Sam, Dean, and there little sister was named Adeline, and she was a genius. They end up all living with dean when he turned 18, Sam was 14 and Adeline was a baby. Now 13, what happens when Adeline joins a team of geniuses called Scorpion?


End file.
